Leap Of Faith
by Craving To Be Wild
Summary: Life's all about pushing yourself and doing things your afraid of doing but really all you need is a little faith and the outing of one secret might help you with another.


Hello all you readers out there.

This is my first attempt at a Glee oneshot and i'm really proud of it especially since i'm sick at the moment. This is set after "rumours" so their are spoilers in her from their so your warned as of now. I hope this goes over really well and let me know what you think of it.

Also feel free to request Glee one-shots or High School Musical one's.. For request just check out what i've got below and fill it in if you'd like me to write something for you.

_Pairing: _

_Rating:_

__Prompt: (It can be an item, a place, anything)__

_Quotes:_

__Any another stuff:__

* * *

><p><em>Leap of Faith<em>

* * *

><p>I could feel my hands beginning to shake a little bit. I knew I had to get out of there but I couldn't move out of fear of passing out and going into a seizure when I did. However, I knew it was something that I couldn't control. I knew exactly what was going to happen and well "Tana" was all I heard before I passed out.<p>

My epilepsy was something that could be controlled with the right medications and I had been taking them but i've just been so stressed with just everything that's been going on my life lately that they don't seem to be having the effect that they should be. I just knew though that I wasn't going to enjoy what happened when i came around from it. People didn't know about my epilepsy and that was how i'd wanted to keep it. I didn't want anyone to think of me different as I don't want people to judge me for a disease with the right medication can be controlled.

I guess the secrets out now though. I mean I know i'm only around the glee club but things get around the school fast. People are already treating me differently because of that little slip up my best friend had on her internet talk show, fondue for two but I forgave her for that. I mean she's my best friend and I love her no matter what happens. I was slowly starting to come around. I groaned a little rubbing the back of my head as i'd hit it when i fell.

Everyone was looking at me and I wanted to leave but I felt kinda embarrassed but I also felt a little dizzy and sick but I also felt tired as well and just wanted to sleep which something I tended to want to after i've had a seizure. "Are you alright?" My teacher asked me sitting on the floor at my side. He obviously knew about my epilepsy because he was a teacher but he'd been good in that he hadn't told anyone. Then again it's not his place to say anything about it to anyone.

"Yeah i'm good" I said as I went to sit up, the dizziness I felt made me lie right back down again.

"Just stay lying down for a moment and wait till the nurse get's here." He told me.

"Do I have to?" I groaned trying to get up but my friend stopped me.

"Just lie down." She told me softly and in a voice that was kinda soothing to me.

"Okay." I responded lying back on the floor. My friend's jacket was underneath my head either she'd put it there or my teacher had told some to but something under my head so I didn't hurt myself any more than i'd already done when i'd fallen.

"It'll be alright." She said brushing some hair out of my face.

"Thanks Brittany." I said looking up at her. The rest of the Glee club was just looking at us wondering what was going on. Then again no one questioned that Brittany and I were super close, well more than super close because they knew that we made out, at least Finn did anyway because we told him so when we went on that date with him last year. Artie knew as well how close we were because he'd confronted Brittany about cheating with me and she pretty confirmed it. I mean we had been cheating but not since I told her that I loved her and she told me that she couldn't break up with Artie because she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's alright." Brittany told me softly "You know i'd do anything for you."

"That I do." I smiled up at her. I knew i'd blown her off when i text her saying that I couldn't go on Fondue for two but I was scared. I wasn't ready but the look of love in Brittany's eyes when she looked down at me made all that fear melt away. Maybe I was ready for this. I just had to take that leap of faith. I took a bit of a deep breath and then asked her softly "Go to prom with me."

"Huh." She said looking down at me "But you're going with Kurofsky."

"I don't want to go to prom with him. I want to go with you." I said managing to sit up without feeling too bad.

"But what about what you told Jacob"

"It was a lie. I want to go with Brittany."

"But I thought you were scared for people to know those private feelings."

"I'm not scared anymore." I told her softly taking her hands in mine. "With you I can do anything."

Brittany looking down at our hands and smiled "Yes." she said nodding her head.

"Is that a yes you'll go to prom with me." I said a little confused for the moment.

"Yes it is." Brittany smiled at me. I was melting all over again. "I'll go to the prom with you."

In this moment I would have leaned in to kiss her gently but I don't think I was just ready for that step just yet. I mean sure we've had sex and everything so we've totally kissed a lot but I wasn't ready for us to kiss in public just yet.

With this we'd left the whole Glee club just totally shocked. Sure everyone had their sneaking suspicions about me since the rumour but now it was out they couldn't believe it was true.

Finn was about to say something but was interrupted by the nurse walking into the room. She talked to me a little and I told her I was fine but Mr Shue would have it and said "Puck can you help Santana to the nurses office."

Puck instead of just being something to lean on picked me up and carried me to the nurses office where she told me to rest until my mom was able to come and pick me up. Mr Shue had told Brittany not to follow but she didn't listen and followed after us anyway. He would have stopped her but he was still kind in shocked at the little scene that had just played out in front of them.

"Well that was an interesting twenty minutes can we please get back to rehearsal now." Rachel said once everything had calmed


End file.
